


We Can't Let the Cat Out of the Bag

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, An Overreaction is not what you'd call that, Emotional, Fluff and Humor, Kittens, Multi, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally wants a cat, Breakdown tries to explain things, and Knock Out overreacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Let the Cat Out of the Bag

 

"Sally, I know you're good at taking care of yourself, but having a pet is a big responsibility."

 

"But Breakdown~" Sally was doing her pouty face again, "It's only a little kitty.  I can take care of a little kitty.  I take care of the house and cook for you two, so I can take care of a kitty."

 

Breakdown didn't doubt her.  It was a lot of work to care for a pet, especially a little kitten that was growing, but he was sure that if giving the right encouragement and directions, Sally would be just fine.

 

There was just another issue with the idea of a cat in their apartment.

 

"I just... It's a big thing to decide on all of a sudden.  I'm just saying that this might need some time and-"

 

"But I have!  Ever since I saw Miss Eclipse's kitty, I've wanted one!  A-And I've thought really hard about it!  She said it was difficult at first, but it's not hard once you get used to having one!  A-And I even read up about it and looked at guides and cat videos on caring for one a-and Miss Eclipse said she would help me out if I ever needed advice!

 

Breakdown just sat there slack jawed as Sally stood up.

 

"I-I know it's a lot of work, but I can make it work!  I-I'll clean up after it and I'll make sure it won't ruin anything.  It won't bother you or Mr. Knock Out at all."

 

"W-Wait Sally, just calm down.  I'm not saying you can't, it's just that a cat's gonna be very-"

 

"I-I promise it'll be a nice one!  A-A gentle one!  It'll be sweet and it won't get into anything!"

 

"Sally... it's kinda hard to judge a cat's personality without actually caring for one.  And that means taking it home first."

 

"I-I know..." Sally pouted.  She really wanted a kitty.  She sometimes got bored at home and though she had movies and other things to entertain herself with, she liked the thought of having someone to keep her company.  All those times she had visited Miss Eclipse and played with her little kitten had made her wish for one so badly.

 

"Look... we can talk about it later if you want." Breakdown needed to steer this conversation into something less vocal.  He didn't want to make Sally more upset then she already was.  "We can look into some choices... I mean, is it a kitten you want or a pet in general?"

 

Sally thought it over.  Some of her past boyfriends had had pets, but most of them were dogs and never cats.  Dogs were fun and affectionate, but they were very messy, which she knew Knock Out and Breakdown probably wouldn't like.  The ones she had met were either tossed around for interrupting her boyfriend when they were with her or very mean.  A kitten seemed like a much better choice.

 

"I... I don't know... I wanted a kitten like Miss Eclipse because she likes it."

 

"Ah... Still, why don't we wait for a good day and all of us, you, me, and Knock Out, can discuss it and see if we can get you a pet?"

 

"Okay..." Sally pouted again, "Do you think he would say yes to the cat?"

 

"I don't-"

 

CLUNK

 

Breakdown and Sally jumped before turning to the door, Breakdown's hand already reaching for the table's decoration in case he needed to use something as a weapon.

 

But they paused as they saw Knock Out at the door, his face frozen in shock and his bag lying on its side on the ground.

 

"Did... she just say cat?"

 

"Umm..."

 

"Oh no... Kn-"

 

"MY REGALIA!"

 

Sally didn't think she had ever seen Knock Out run so fast.  And with such determination on his face.  "Um... what just happened?"

 

Breakdown pulled his hand back to grab his forehead and groan.  "I should have mentioned this before..."

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I... found a stray in the parking garage a long time ago.  Years back.  A small tabby.  The shelter was closed, so I brought it up to the apartment to keep it warm until the next day.  Knock Out was okay with it ‘cause I had put it in the kitchen with some warm milk and some blankets."

 

Sally stared at him as she heard Knock Out screaming his head off and doing who knows what in the bedroom.  "W-What happened to the cat?"

 

"...Knock Out made me drop it off at the shelter first thing in the morning when we found it had found its way into his closet and... started marking its territory."

 

Wait, what did he- oh.  Sally brought her hands up to her mouth as more shouting was heard from the bedroom.

 

"Let's just say that there isn't really anything out there that can remove cat urine from designer clothes."

 

Sally watched the poor man slump as something heavy hit the floor from the bedroom.  This... was definitely something that made getting a kitty much harder.

 

She sighed as she went to go get the broom.  Maybe she could get a hamster instead.

 

END


End file.
